


By Popular Request

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Castiel in Panties, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Name-Calling, Orgasm Denial, Prostitute Castiel, Prostitution, Riding, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Stripper Castiel, Threesome, Twink Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel didn't bother telling them how true that was. He knew he was one Hell of a fuck. It's why he was one of the most popular strippers Crowley had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Popular Request

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much nothing but sex. Seriously.

Three of the doors were shut signaling their use as Castiel led the two men who had requested his services to an open room. Castiel turned towards the sixth room. It was  _his room_  for when someone asked for him. They followed him inside and shut the door.

“He looks absolutely sinful in white lace.” One of the men spoke. Castiel recognized the lust on the man’s face and waited to see exactly what they wanted. “It makes me want to ruin him.”

Downstairs he’d heard them agree to share him at the same time instead of waiting to take turns but they had made no indication of what exactly they were looking for. He figured looking at them, how they were both looking him over, that it would be penetration instead of a blowjob.

Very rarely was he taken upstairs for a simple blowjob. It was almost always to have his ass fucked.

“I personally want to fuck him with that outfit on.”

“I was thinkin’ the same thing.”

He stepped further into the room, let a teasing little grin tug at his lips and looked up at them in a way he knew these kinds of men wanted to be looked at. “How do you want me?”

It had the desired and expected result.

Their eyes were predatory and the one with the southern accent stepped right into his space. Large hands ran over his barely clothed body, “Impaled on my cock for starters.”

Fingers knotted in his hair. His head was tugged to the side and his neck bared. Teeth set into the skin there, biting and nipping, while one of those large hands cupped him through the lace fabric of his panties.

A little flame of lust burned in his gut.

“I found the lube.” The other man spoke, “Let’s get him on the bed.”

The warm mouth on him moved away and Castiel let himself be guided towards the large bed in the room. Crowley made sure each room was equipped with a large bed to accommodate large parties who wanted to fuck or play with a stripper.

That was something the man prided himself on. Accommodation. Crowley’s establishments had the nicest rooms, the largest supply of toys in each, a variety of strippers and customers, for the right price, could take them up to the rooms upstairs to play.

Castiel was often times hard pressed on where he earned the most money. On the pole or on his back.

They were called strippers but honestly they were glorified prostitutes. Crowley hired specifically for their looks and how good of a fuck they were. The man  _always_  sampled his potential  _employees_  to make sure he could make something from them.

It was part of Crowley’s interview process. How good you were at taking a cock was second only to looks.

“I bet after all that dancing you’re looking for a good fuck. Somethin’ to get you loose and limber for another dance number.”

“I’m always looking for a good fuck.” He mentally smirked when it earned chuckles from both.

Castiel found himself with his panties pushed to the side while thick fingers worked him loose. They scissored inside him, spread him open and his muscles started to relax enough to take a cock. “Look at that pretty pink hole.” One of them spoke, “Look how it’s takin your fingers, Vic.”

“Just wait till it’s taking my fat dick.”

Three fingers were buried in his ass, the fourth had his mouth falling open and his breathing increasing. It ached,  _burned_  in a way it always did during his first fuck of the day. He dug his fingers into the sheets, forced himself to relax into the intrusion.

“Little slut is going to look perfect fucked full of come.”

“I can’t wait to see how he gapes after.”

Castiel almost collapsed on the sheets when the fingers were pulled from his ass and he was dragged back, turned and ended up on the other guy’s lap as the man nipped at his neck. The mattress shifted under them and a glance revealed  _Vic_  had stripped himself down.

The huge cock the man had caused him to swallow roughly. Four fingers made sense now. “Come on, Benny. Let the pretty whore ride me while you strip and open him up.”

“You think he can take both of us, Victor?”

“I’m more than sure. With enough lube and stretching I’m sure there are quite a few things that greedy ass could take. Probably three cocks if someone else wanted a go.” he paused, “Plus we’re paying so if we say he takes two in that ass he takes two in the ass.”

Castiel climbed off of Benny’s lap and moved over to the other guy. He straddled him and reached back to curl his fingers around the thick cock. Lifting up slightly he started to sit down on it. The burn from before was back and he couldn’t stop a whimper from escaping.

Inch by inch he sunk down until his ass was flush with Victor’s hips and he was full. “I was worried four might have made you too loose.” Victor’s voice had him blinking down and gasping when the man moved under him, “Show me what a good whore you are. Ride me, blue eyes.”

He rolled his hips slowly still adjusting to the thick cock. Behind him there was the sound of clothing hitting the ground and a groan from the mattress when weight was added once more.

“Faster. Ride me like your life depended on it, slut.”

Castiel rode Victor hard and fast, moaning in pleasure when a large hand rubbed against his lace covered cock and the other hand gripped his hip.

“That’s it. Show me how much you love my dick. Let me hear it.”

“Ohh.” Castiel gasped, “Fuck. You feel so good. Ohhhhhh.”

“Just wait till you have both of us in that hungry hole of yours.”

A hand pressed him forward and Castiel almost lost his balance if it wasn’t for Victor grasping him. Together the two men angled him.

The burn was back with the introduction of a finger alongside the cock already in him. Benny was thankfully careful as he started to loosen his already stretched hole further, adding more lube and fingers, until Castiel was whimpering against Victor.

He felt overwhelmingly full, caught between pleasure and pain, but it was nothing compared to when Benny’s large cock began pushing into him. His mouth went slack and he panted in harsh, gasping pulls. Victor’s hands, he was sure of it, were gripping his cheeks and holding them apart while Benny continued to push forward.

It seemed like forever until Benny had bottomed out and his ass was split open on two very large cocks. “I think we rendered him speechless.” The words came from Victor and he could feel them vibrate against where their chests were pressed together.

Everything was too much. Somehow when they started to move inside him it got even more so. He struggled to control his breathing and whimpers as the two men fucked into him with loud grunts. They cursed and praised him, shoving themselves inside and using him while he shuddered between them.

He wanted to grab his own cock, to jerk himself off, but he was surrounded by them and couldn’t shift up right. It ached something awful, his hole stretched widely and each thrust had their cocks moving against his sore rim. Jerking himself off would help but Castiel was good at this job and resisted.

“Worth the cost.” That was Benny and a hand pulled him up from Victor’s chest. He whined low, inner muscles fluttering and tightening around them, as he was pulled up.

Fingers twisted his nipples until he cried out a broken kind of moan. The hand touching his cock had him jerking and trying to rock his hips down but they controlled his movements completely. “I agree.”

He was once more sprawled out on top of Victor but now Benny was thrusting into him quicker, groaning in pleasure. Victor came inside him first with strong hands gripping at him and hot breath brushing his neck.

That was when Benny pulled out, helped him off of Victor’s softening cock and laid him out on his belly. A cock immediately pushed back into him and now Benny was fucking into him hard enough the mattress was groaning in protest.

“Ohhh please I—fuck fuck fuck.” Castiel shoved his face into the mattress as pleasure shot through him with each strike against his prostate. He was right there on the edge, flushed and shaking with need, when Benny slammed deep into his aching ass and came.

Once more Benny’s cock slipped from his ass and Castiel tried rocking his hips against the mattress to seek friction but hands stilled him. They pulled aside his panties and played with his hole, commenting on how it gaped and how sloppy he was leaking their come.

“After that I think you earned a tip. What do you think, Benny? Did our little whore earn it?”

There was a low hum and fingers tugging on his sensitive rim, “He did. With an ass like that I’m sure he gets extra often.” Castiel didn’t bother telling them how true that was. He  _knew_  he was one Hell of a fuck. It’s why he was one of the most popular strippers Crowley had.


End file.
